Giant Squid
Biography The Giant Squid is a tier 10 animal which resides in the deeeep. With great speed and armor penetration, it can easily become king of the deeeep. However, the Giant Squid has little versatility and has trouble leaving the deeeep due to fast pressure increase. The Giant Squid is capable of insane cave control in the hands of an experienced player while it has the highest skill cap of all animals. They are also called krakens by some players. Mechanics * Humboldt Squids evolve into giant Squids. ** 48,000 XP is required for a Humboldt squid to evolve into a Giant Squid. * Giant squids do not evolve into any other animals, as they are one of the latest animals. * Giant squids drop meat upon death. (Like almost all animals) * As a Giant Squid, friendly fire is turned off for all tier 1 animals: meaning you cannot damage them nor be damaged by them. Abilities Active Abilities -''' * Charging and boosting into any tier 5 to tier 10 animals causes you to grab them. * You move 50% faster while having an animal grabbed (unless it is a Whale, Cachalot, or Whale Shark because youy 'Negative Abilities -' * You cannot grab Cachalots, Whales, Whale Sharks, or Humpback Whales. Suitable Biomes The suitable biome for the giant squid is the deeeep. * If a Giant Squid enters the ocean, it will lose pressure, but not as fast as other Deeeep animals like gulper eels or isopods. * If a Giant Squid enters the ocean surface, it will lose oxygen and pressure. * The Arctic has the same effect as the ocean on the Giant Squid. * If a Giant Squid enters the swamp, it will lose pressure and salinity. * If a Giant Squid enters the swamp surface, it will lose oxygen, pressure, and it will not regenerate salinity. * The Giant Squid has tons of oxygen and is not affected by temperature. Hiding Places A Giant Squid can't hide anywhere (Tier 10's besides the Manta Ray with Ray ability cannot hide.) Tips & Tricks * '''As the Giant Squid: Most animals are at your mercy. When facing another Giant Squid or top tier animal, utilize your grab to bring them to your domain. Beware of Giant Squid teams, because they are possibly the most powerful thing in the game. * The main strategy is to drag animals into the deep, where they will suffer pressure damage if that is not their habitat. For another giant squid, if they are re-entering the deep, grab them and keep them above the deep. They have a great chance to die from pressure. * This is not hard to do as you move much faster when you have grabbed something * After a certain amount of time, the grabbed animal will break free * When a grabbed animal breaks free, it tends to get out of sight quickly. Therefore, if you feel like time is almost up, it is wise to stop and face the mouth of the squid down. Another strategy is to pin them to the underside of an island between the deep and the ocean. * Sperm whales can easily kill you, but there can be a strategy to actually kill one as Giant Squid. Cachalots cannot boost, while Giant Squids can. You can use this to boost into food that the Cachalot otherwise can't get to fast enough. This will make you heal boosts and health. When you think you are at good enough health, try to boost into the Cachalot, and run away to again recharge another set of boosts. Repeat this process until you kill the Cachalot, or at least repel it away. Try not to do this if you know that other animals are around, they can screw you up easily. * Dolphins are easy bait, but sharks can be tricky. Sharks are able to charge immediately to the surface, and sometimes, if they have all of their boosts ready, can spam their ability until you are extremely low health. Try to be smart, and face a little upwards every time you feel like your ability time is running out. This will block the shark from escaping. * Always watch your pressure gauge. Getting caught with no pressure chasing prey of equal level can easily turn you into the hunted animal * When you un-grab a player, you will gain a small recoil boost. Use this recoil to slightly boost into a patch of food where you can recharge your boosts. You can almost have infinite boosts if you use this correctly. * When fighting a Giant Squid, time your boosts correctly. Again use that small recoil after your ability ends to gain more food to recharge your abilities. This can cause a somewhat infinite loop between grabbing and letting go. Always drag an opponent to where you know there can be food nearby. If an opponent runs away, make sure your boosts are full before following them. It may be a tactic to recharge their boosts/health and can catch you off guard. * When fighting a Sleeper Shark, you should be extra cautious. Sleeper Sharks can deal tons of damage to you when you are pinned against a wall. Fortunately, you can cancel their ability when you hit one somewhere that isn't it's head. Try grabbing the Sleeper Shark repeatedly, and use the same strategy as the Giant Squid. Make sure to avoid it's head unless it's on low HP, while you are at high health. If you see a Sleeper Shark charging at you, boost towards the side, or you can try dodging it without a boost by turning, so you can punish it later. If a Sleeper happens to grab and shake you to a wall, repeatedly click sideways so you can avoid further damage. * If you are for some reason escaping another animal, grab another animal (preferably a low tier) and you will be 50% faster. Most likely after this, you are out of sight. If there isn't another animal in sight, you can try grabbing the animal chasing you (make sure you have enough health!) although this can sometimes be risky, you may find food nearby to charge a few more boosts. This is more helpful to escape teams though. * To combat teams, make sure they are grabbable and will take damage under pressure. You can drag away almost any animal, and kill them before the teammate finds/hurts you. The teammate who gets his teammate dragged, will most likely be baited to save their friend. Use this to your advantage, and drag down the teammate after you kill the one you dragged down before. Repeat process. (Tip in a tip: Aim for the bigger teammates like orcas!) Credit to the author of this wiki of similar content: https://deeeepio.gamepedia.com/Giant_Squid#Biography Category:Animals